Computer systems typically include components that operate using software built into the components. This software, commonly known as firmware, includes instructions executed by the components in response to the components being powered up, i.e. turned on, or reset. Firmware may perform initialization and set up functions for a component to allow the component to operate with other components in the computer system. Firmware may also interact with the hardware in a component to allow the component to perform its primary functions.
A manufacturer of a component may seek to continually improve firmware of the component. Improvements to the firmware may fix bugs of previous versions of the firmware or provide enhanced or improved functionality. Once improvements are made, however, the new firmware needs to be installed on existing components in order to take effect.
Installing firmware upgrades can be a difficult task for an end user of a computer system. The process can be complicated and errors made in the upgrade process may render a component, or even the entire computer system, inoperable. An end user typically seeks to include the improvements of a firmware upgrade in a computer system without having any problems that can be associated with firmware upgrades. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an end user of a computer system with an improved way of updating firmware in one or more components of a computer system.